The Avengers League: Invasion
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: When a evil alien warlord named Thanan invades Earth , a band of unlikely heroes form together stop this threat. Will they succeed or will they lose Earth? Read to find out!
1. Prelude

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

On a Planet Far Away from our own named Titanius, It was cold, Rocky, Mysterious Planet ruled by an evil Ruler named Thanan. In the course of his little "Kingdom", Thanon stood on a Balcony and looks at the dark sky. Then one of his royal commanders, Ctern, walked up to him. "Sir," said Ctern, "What is our new area of conquest?" Then Thanon turns around with his Purplish Blue armored uniform. "What is the closest infested planet?" asked Thanan. Cthen looks down at a hi tech holographic clipboard, "Planet 3451C otherwise known as Earth." said Cthen. Thanan turns around with a devilish grin. "Cthen gather the army," said Thanan as he raised his hand up to Earth, "We are taking the Earth over forever." He closed his hand to a fist as he soon turns and walks away.

 **Hello friends! It's me again. Sorry for the large amount of Inactivity, I really took a huge break from the Fanfiction world. Anyways, You may remember the Almagram universe Marvel and DC did… well this is my own version of it… With some newer Character combos and New twists… This story Debuts this said universe. After this story, I will write Spin off stories about some of the Heroes and Maybe someday… Even write a full History Timeline for the Universe and Maybe even Heroes… I may Collab with others on this universe… If they wanted to. I just have to wait and see!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	2. Meet Darkclaw

**Chapter 2: Meet Darkclaw**

 **New Gotham City, Time: 9:55 PM**

It was a rainy night. On the streets below, a waitress who just got done from her shift at a diner ran after a bus she missed. "Wait!" said the Waitress before she just stops and sighs. She takes out her phone to call her husband until a Shadowy figure goes and grabs her and runs off with her on a rooftop. Then a Green and yellow armored figure the figure kept running until the armored figure stops in front of it. "Going somewhere ugly?" said the armored figure. The shadowy figure kept running with the waitress. "All right, you wanna go?" said the armored man, "LETS GO!" He fires a Greenish ray that forms into a giant cobra and traps the shadowy figure as the armored man keeps up. "Your move loser." Said the armored man. Then the Shadowy figure turns and throws the waitress off the rooftop. "crap!" said the armored man as he flies after her and shoots another green beam and it forms into a pillow to catch her, then it forms into a box that lifts her into another rooftop. The box fades as the waitress walks out of it. "W-who are you, my savior?" said the waitress. "Iron Lantern always glad to help." Said the armored figure. "Ok... Do you need money or something?" said the waitress. Iron Lantern just flies off saying "You're welcome." "HEY! HOW DO I GET OFF THE ROOF?!" said the waitress, but Iron Lantern was already gone. _"Ok. Where did my little freaker go?"_ thought Iron Lantern as he flew around. Then, the shadowy figure tackled him through a billboard to the rooftop below. As Iron Lantern gets up, he sees the Shadowy figure form into a strange armored alien being. "Armor, huh?" said Iron Lantern as the alien picked him up, "You have to do better than th…" The alien punched him constantly and it flung him to a rooftop next to it. "Ok. Ow…" said Iron Lantern as the Alien stepped on his chest and prepares to beat him to a pulp. Then a figure on a strange greenish white line swung in and kicked the Alien into another rooftop. "Why were you at the Carnival?" asked the figure, "I want answers!" Then the Alien raises its hand to shoot out fire at him, but the figure jumps off. The alien kept shooting fire as the figure dodged. Then the Alien punched the figure and as the figure was about to get pummeled, a Green Jet rams him into the wall and Iron Lantern flies down. Iron Lantern looks at the figure and eyes widen. "Darkclaw? You're real?" said Iron Lantern. "Turn the damn light off." Said Darkclaw. "I had the freak." Said Green Lantern. "Clearly. Now turn off the fucking light before they see us." Said Darkclaw. "Who?" said Iron Lantern said. Then, helicopters appeared with a Spotlight on them. "NEW GOTHAM PD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND SURRENDER!" said the Intercom. Iron Lantern puts his hands in the air. "Oh." Said Iron Lantern.

 **Next: Investigation**

 **Note: Sorry for the inactivity again guys (I suck at this XD). Anyways, this story is based off Justice League: War. Iron Lantern is a combo of Iron Man and Green Lantern (Like the comics) and MY Darkclaw is a combo of Batman and Black Panther. As the Story progresses, I will introduce a couple more. So STAY TUNED!**


	3. Investigation

**Chapter 3: Investigation**

The Helicopters keep shining a light on them as Darkclaw throws a strange projectile and turning off the lights and he looks to the side and sees the Alien crash into the street. He signals Iron Lantern to follow and they head towards the scene. The Alien crashed through the street through a manhole cover. "Why is this thing in New Gotham?" said Iron Lantern. "Some Witnesses seen this thing try to put some explosive device down town," said Darkclaw, "When the Authorities tried to approach it, it threw fire from its hands." Darkclaw jumps into the sewers while Iron Lantern flew down. "Yeah, I sort of noticed, but fire isn't a big deal," said Iron Lantern, "Iron Lantern can do anything." "Except shut his mouth." Said Darkclaw. "Looks like someone didn't eat their blood pack today." Said Iron Lantern. "I am not a damn blood sucker." said Darkclaw. "Really? Not with the darkness, vanishing, and the supernatural powers?" asked Iron Lantern. "Nope." Said Darkclaw as he turned a corner. "Can you fly?" asked Green Lantern. "In a vehicle." Said Darkclaw. "Wait… Are you sure you're not some guy in a dark bat like suit?" said a confused Iron Lantern. Darkclaw turned around and smirk as Iron Lantern lands down. "Are you kidding me?" said Iron Lantern, "Were you rejected from the school dance, so you became this vigilante thing and prowl in some cave?" Darkclaw holds up a greenish ring and asked "What is this?" "What the?" said Iron Lantern as the armor forms off him and he became a brown haired individual named Hal Stark. "Hmm… No power buttons. So it must work on some sort of concentration" said Darkclaw as he examines. "How the hell did you do that?" said Hal. "You weren't concentrating." Said Darkclaw with a smirk. Hal does a annoyed face and snaps as the ring device flies back to him and gets on his finger, becoming Iron Lantern again. "Don't touch this again!" said Iron Lantern as his hand glows. "Wasn't planning too." Said Darkclaw as he keeps walking. "Ok let's do this tough guy!" said Iron Lantern as he puts a hand on Darkclaw. Darkclaw pushes Iron into a wall and tells him to shh. He looks and hears noises from the end of the tunnel. Then, the Alien forms a device from his hand and sets it up. Iron and Dark watch from a corner. "Don't go fast. We need more information." Said Darkclaw. "Bullcrap! He armed a bomb!" said Iron Lantern. "LANTERN! WAIT!" said Darkclaw as Iron Lantern flies at the creature. The Alien turns and says "For.. Thannan!" and explodes with the device as the two heroes stop. "Thannan? Is that some sort of video game character?" :Its some sort of cry." Said Darkclaw as he walks towards it, "They wanted to take us with it.. all to protect that." Said Darkclaw as he points at the device on the wall.

 **Next: Wonder Girl!**

 **Note: One thing. I am going to use the original Almagram combinations. So Darkclaw will be his original Batman/Wolverine combo and so on. Just wanted to tell you this.**


End file.
